Derecho de antigüedad
by ASUKA02
Summary: Se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente, —tengo derecho de antigüedad Sakura-chan, si no me rechazas es porque me estás aceptando. *Oneshot NaruSaku*


_**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-Derecho de antigüedad-**

 **By ASUKA02**

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

—Dime Yuna, ¿tú y él lo hicieron?

La susurrante pregunta había llegado a los oídos de Sakura mientras miraba en los puestos de artesanía en la calle.

—¡Chiss, no hables tan fuerte!

—Pero dime, ¿tú y él lo hicieron? —insistió la muchacha a varios metros de donde estaba Sakura.

—Sí, pero Naruto-san no quiere una relación. —respondió la otra con tristeza.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida _"están hablando de Naruto, ¿acaso Naruto y esa chica tienen algo?"_

La simple idea de que algo así fuese realidad hizo que algo dentro de ella se retorciera. No pudo saber más porque las chicas se alejaron y terminaron perdiéndose entre la gente de la feria.

—¡Sakura-san!

La voz de Hinata llamó su atención brevemente, la pelirosa tuvo que dejar de buscar con la vista a las desconocidas, se giró y vio a Hinata, la pelinegra había cambiado, había adelgazado y se veía más adulta.

—Hola Hinata. —saludó amistosamente.

—¿También viniste sola a la feria?

—Me quedaba cerca del trabajo y escuché que habían buenas ofertas. —respondió algo distraída, su mente seguía pensando en las palabras de aquellas jóvenes.

—¿Es verdad que rechazaste a Naruto-kun? —la pregunta directa de Hinata la tomó por sorpresa. —Lo mío con Naruto-kun no iba a funcionar por eso terminamos, pero pensé que tú y él sí podrían ser una buena pareja.

Sakura había rechazado a Naruto porque sabía que Hinata lo amaba, no quería romperle el corazón a Hyuga saliendo con Naruto después de que ella misma los ánimo para que salieran.

—Ya te lo dije antes, Naruto y yo tampoco seriamos una buena pareja, además está Sasuke-kun, él me dijo que volvería. —explicó algo inquieta.

Con la vista intento localizar a esas chicas que hablaban de Naruto, necesitaba saber más.

—¿Entonces tienes una relación con Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó Hinata mientras veía unos bonitos collares en el puesto que estaba frente a ellas.

—En realidad no. —Contestó Sakura con honestidad, concentrándose por un momento en su charla, —es complicado de entender.

Hinata la miró brevemente —entonces lo estas esperando sin que él lo sepa, eso se parece a cuando yo esperaba porque un día Naruto-kun me viera.

Sakura pensó un momento en las palabras de Hinata, no se veía tan similar a ella, de pronto vio de nuevo a las dos chicas que habían estado hablando sobre Naruto.

—Mira, ella es la ex de Naruto-san. —Hinata se volvió al escuchar el nombre de Naruto y las chicas se alejaron un poco mientras susurraban. —¿Crees que no quiere algo serio porque aún la ama? —le preguntó la otra a la tal Yuna.

No escucharon la respuesta, pero Hinata y Sakura se vieron las caras.

—Estaban hablando de ti —le dijo Sakura.

—Estaban hablando de Naruto-kun. —dijo Hinata.

Sakura giró por completo el cuerpo hacia su compañera y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra habló —lo siento Hinata, antes las escuché hablando sobre él, parece que Naruto se... —costaba decir la palabra —se enrolló con una de ella.

Hinata guardo silencio por unos momentos y luego protestó.

—Resulta difícil de creer, no deje a Naruto-kun para esto, te lo deje a ti Sakura-san, no te lo dejes quitar.

El monstro que Sakura había estado intentando aplacar dentro de ella creció con las palabras de la pelinegra.

—Me voy, tengo que regresar antes de la cena.

Hinata eligió uno de los collares lo compró y se fue dejando a Sakura inquieta, se sentía violenta e insegura. Comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó frente al departamento de Naruto.

Levantó la vista y miró con rabia la ventana abierta, salía polvo desde allí, él debía estar barriendo, como si se trata del destino Naruto se asomó por la ventana y la vio.

—¿Eh?, Sakura-chan está ahí —murmuró sorprendido, levantó una mano para saludarla, —¡hola Sakura-chan!, ¿quieres ayudarme a limpiar? —le preguntó en tono bromista.

Era una invitación bastante rara, sólo para fastidiarla, por eso se asustó cuando ella se movió acercándose a la edificación.

" _Mierda, va a golpearme"_

Riendo nerviosamente le abrió la puerta, —no era en serio, jeje.

—¿Te parece divertido jugar con el corazón de las chicas? —le preguntó de manera agresiva.

Naruto pensó que se refería al chiste de que lo ayudara a limpiar.

—Lo siento, no tienes que limpiar, no pensé que aceptarás.

—Primero yo, después Hinata, ahora esa chica, pero con ella hasta _lo hiciste. —_ dijo las últimas palabras con rabia.

Naruto parpadeó confundido —¿de qué estás hablando?

Sakura lo levantó del cuello de la playera —¡No te hagas el inocente, _lo hiciste_ , eres un descarado, un pervertido!

—¿Q-que hice?

Sakura lo soltó y Naruto la miró como si estuviera loca —¡te enrollaste con una chica de la aldea, una civil, la usaste, que asco de persona eres!

Naruto ahora sabía de que hablaba y de quien, entonces que enfado —¿por qué te importa?, no debería importarte.

Sakura llenándose de rabia le golpeó el estómago, Naruto se doblo del dolor, no entendía porque ella estaba tan afectada, cuando ella misma lo había rechazado, cuando le había dicho que se fijara en otras chicas.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Naruto?!, —le preguntó alzando la voz —entonces porque te rechacé te vas a volver un mujeriego.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo, —¿y qué?

Sakura pisoteó con fuerza el suelo, el piso vibró —¿cómo que y qué?, tener sexo es algo serio, no puedes andar acostándote con mujeres por deporte. —explicó furiosa.

—No me acosté con esa chica.

—Ella dijo que lo hicieron.

—Lo que hicimos fue tener una cita, me confesó su amor y la rechacé.

De pronto Sakura se sintió como una idiota por haberse inventado toda una historia sin averiguar bien, pero no fue la única, Hinata también había pensado mal.

—Ya... como sea, no me importa. —respondió siendo orgullosa.

A zancadas caminó hacia la puerta, pero el ninja habló antes de que se fuera. —si no te importa no te metas.

Ella se giró y parecía tan amenazante que Naruto se arrepintió de haber hablado.

—No me hables.

.

.

Ese _no me hables_ , se convirtió en una realidad por mucho tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos lo planeara, simplemente las pocas veces que se veían en la calle los dos fingían que no habían visto al otro. Hace tiempo que ya no formaban equipo así que las oportunidades de hablar eran casi nulas.

Un día caluroso cuando Sakura trabajaba en el hospital trajeron a Naruto herido por un kunai envenenado. Aunque estuviera molesta con él eso no quería decir que no se preocupara por Naruto.

Sakura estaba asustada, pero controló sus emociones, pasaron a Naruto a la sala de curas y Sakura procedió a atenderlo.

—¿Quienes te atacaron?

Las primeras palabras en dos años y sonaban tan frías, eso lo enojo.

—¿Eso qué importa?, ponme el antídoto y ya —replicó sentado sobre la mesa de revisión, sin playera, estaba sangrando por un costado.

Sakura apretó los labios, no consideraba ese un momento para ser orgullosos —me ayudaría a saber la clase de veneno.

—Eran de la nube. —respondió de mal humor.

—Recuéstate.

Naruto obedeció a regañadientes, le daba mal humor verla y que ella siguiera tratándolo con indiferencia, y lo peor, cada vez se ponía más bonita. Naruto perdió el conocimiento mientras ella preparaba el antídoto, cuando despertó la pelirosa estaba allí sentada leyendo una revista.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste? —le preguntó con ceño fruncido.

Era molesto que él usara ese tono tan frio.

Sakura se levantó para revisar sus signos vitales —quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. —respondió con seriedad. —además, conociéndote te irías sin que te revisen antes.

Algo dentro del pecho de Naruto se removió, eran aquellos sentimientos de amor que saltaban cada vez que ella hacia algo bueno por él.

—Siempre tan acida. —replicó ocultando su alegría.

—Siempre tan idiota.

Él sonrió levemente —creí que esta vez sí moría.

Sakura comprobó que ya Naruto estaba bien físicamente y se alejó de la camilla —tienes suerte de que yo sea especialista en venenos.

Con la vista fija en ella Naruto habló con honestidad —Y lo creó, me envenenas con tu indiferencia y luego me curas con tan sólo una sonrisa.

Haruno sumamente incomoda no sabía cómo reaccionar antes las palabras del rubio, —creo que aún quedan rastros del veneno en ti, estás hablando tonterías.

—¿Ves como eres?, eres molesta.

Sakura se sintió insultada —¿así agradeces que te salvara la vida?, no sé ni porque me moleste en cuidarte.

Él sonrió levemente, en serio había creído que moriría, —¿algún día nos casaremos?

Sakura arrugó la frente sin tomarse en serio las palabras del ninja rubio —acabas de decir que soy molesta.

Naruto se sentó en la camilla —ya no quiero estar enojado contigo.

—No te levantes, aun estás débil. —Naruto no le hizo caso, ella tuvo que sostenerlo cuando se mareo, —te lo advertí, acuéstate.

Naruto sentado en la camilla insistió, —estaba dolido por tu rechazo y que me hubieras regalado a Hinata, pero ya no me importa, quiero que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros.

Ella bufó, —no te regale a Hinata, ella te amaba tanto que yo estaba segura de que te haría feliz.

Después de haber estado a punto de morir Naruto quería poner en orden las cosas en su vida, dejaría su orgullo de lado para conseguir lo que quería, a la mujer que quería.

—Ahora nada de eso me importa, —estiró una mano atrapando una de ella, —Sakura-chan, gracias por curarme, ahora quiero recompensarte invitándote a comer.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien Naruto.

Eso jamás se lo espero.

—¿Qué?, ¿quién?, ¿no dijiste que esperarías a Sasuke?

—Sí, pero me canse de esperarle, estoy saliendo con un compañero del trabajo, —miró en su reloj, —ya que estás mejor, pero será mejor que pases la noche aquí, mi turno acaba de terminar, si necesitas algo pídelo a las enfermeras.

Caminó a la puerta y se detuvo, —mañana te daré el alta, no vayas a fugarte, es por tu propio bien.

Naruto arrugó la frente, apenas ella se fue busco sus ropas, ahora se sentía completamente estúpido, se vistió de muy mal humor y salió del hospital sin escuchar las recomendaciones de las enfermeras.

—Así que tiene novio, ja, eso no me lo esperaba.

.  
.

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba en el cafetín rodeada de un grupo de amigas y amigos médicos cuando Naruto se presentó frente a ellos, Haruno rodó los ojos.

—Me dieron que te escapaste ayer. —le dijo Sakura.

—No había necesidad de quedarme. —respondió pasando su vista por cada uno de los que estaban ahí presente.

—Para variar deberías aprender a seguir mis órdenes Naruto, ¿has tenido algún mareo? —le preguntó Haruno con seriedad.

—¿Eres Naruto Uzumaki? —le preguntó una ninja médico interesada en la atractiva apariencia del rubio y la gran fama que tenía, ella era nueva en la villa, por eso nunca había visto a Naruto, pero si sabía que era el héroe del mundo, —no nos dijiste que estaba aquí Sakura-san. —protestó mirando a la pelirosa.

—Fue algo repentino, llego como una emergencia. —explicó ella.

—Siéntate por favor. —insistió la chica castaña.

Naruto la miró, estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le coquetearan, pero no estaba interesado, dirigió su atención a Sakura y al resto, uno de esos hombres debía ser su novio.

—Sakura-chan, ¿puedes revisarme la herida? —dijo él siendo lo más amable posible.

Haruno no podía negarse, —si, espera en mi consultorio.

—Si quieres lo hago yo. —le dijo la chica castaña.

—No, yo lo haré. —intervino Sakura.

Naruto no sé movió, quería que ella lo acompañara.

Por fin uno de los chicos habló —Entiendo que seas amigo de Sakura-san, pero estamos en nuestra hora libre.

" _Este debe ser el imbécil"_ pensó Naruto, para satisfacción del ninja Sakura se levantó presintiendo que la situación podía salirse de control.

—Ya he terminado, vamos Naruto.

Naruto se atrevió a tocar la espalda de la pelirosa mientras la seguía, una clara señal de confianza. Sakura le miró con ceño pero no dijo nada.

—Quítate la playera —le dijo cerrando la puerta de su consultorio.

Naruto se quitó la chaqueta y la playera, Sakura se acercó para quitarle las vendas, lo hizo en silencio mientras el rubio comenzó a hablar.

—Ya sé con quién sale, es el tipo de cabello naranja, el que se quejó cuando te pedí que revisaras mi herida.

—Tu herida sano por completo —comentó ella tocando la piel sorprendida —es por el chakra de Kurama.

—Soy mucho mejor que él, te lo puedo demostrar.

Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró cara a cara, —no viniste por la herida, ¿verdad?

Naruto tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, —yo sólo vine por ti, a pasando tanto tiempo que decir que me gustas es noticia vieja, un te quiero tampoco es suficiente, —paso de ver lo ojos verdes a mirar su boca, Sakura se mordió los labios nerviosa, —¿quiero besarte?

Estaban tan cerca que Sakura sólo necesito inclinar su rostro, Naruto entendiendo la señal atrapó los labios de la joven en un ansiado beso. Amor y pasión en un sólo momento, se besaron un poco más hasta ella soltó una suave risita escapando de los labios del ninja.

—¿Porque te ríes?

—Estás celoso.

Naruto arrugó la frente, —no estoy celoso, celosa estabas tú aquella vez hace dos años.

Sakura dejó de sonreír, —no estaba celosa, estaba furiosa.

Naruto continuó hablando —como sea, te ofrezco matrimonio.

Haruno se cubrió la boca para que la risa no fuese tan fuerte —¿sin que seamos novios?, estás como una cabra Naruto.

—No lo necesitamos, tengo derecho de antigüedad, sólo termina con ese idiota.

Ella sonrió levemente atrapándolo contra la pared, —No tengo porque terminar con él, —hizo una larga pausa haciendo que la gran confianza de Naruto terminara, —te mentí cuando te dije que tenía novio.

—Humm, igual, le gustas no lo quiero cerca de ti.

—No me digas que hacer.

Naruto quitó el brazo de Haruno y comenzó a ponerse su playera, ella lo detuvo con una leve sonrisa, —calma Naruto, no es para que te enojes, ven.

Ella se recostó de la puerta con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios, Naruto dejó la chaqueta sobre la silla y se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos dijo —tengo derecho de antigüedad Sakura-chan, si no me rechazas es porque me estás aceptando.

Le dio dos segundos para escapar, pero ella no lo hizo, atrapó nuevamente los labios de la chica, Sakura abrazó el cuerpo atlético de Naruto, estaban disfrutando del momento cuando los golpecitos en la puerta y una voz que conocía muy bien se escucharon.

—Sakura-san, ¿podemos hablar?

Era la voz de Taichi, el chico del que hablaban, no podía responder porque tenía la lengua de Naruto en su boca y él no le daba oportunidad de retirarse.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Naruto dejó un momento los labios de la joven y con la mirada le rogó que lo despachara. —Estoy ocupada atendiendo a un paciente, después te busco.

—¿Estas con Uzumaki?

Naruto hizo el amago de querer abrir la puerta, pero Sakura lo detuvo, —No, ya se fue.

Naruto iba a protestar pero Sakura atrayéndolo de la nuca encajo su boca con la del ninja, pronto las palabras de Taichi se hicieron sordas ante el arrebato de pasión de la pelirosa…

—Sakura, reunión en la sala dos, mueve el trasero.

Se miraron asustados, era la voz de Tsunade, la directora. La pelirosa arregló su ropa arrugada y antes de salir le dijo.

—¿Qué te parece casarnos en agosto?, tendré casi dos meses de vacaciones.

Él sonrió ampliamente, —agosto es un buen mes.

Faltaban seis meses para eso.

Sakura sonrió y salió antes que él, Naruto procedió a ponerse su playera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía bien con el rumbo que estaba teniendo su vida.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A:** tengo que decir que esta historia la escribí hace meses, yo ame el Naruto de esta historia, tan seguro de sí mismo. Bueno queridos lectores, espero haberlos entretenido durante al menos unos minutos con este relato.

Estaré por allí con otras historias.


End file.
